1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector structure, and more particularly, to an electrical connector structure applicable in a flexible printed circuit board or a flexible flat cable.
2. Related Art
A connector is an important component for connecting circuits or signals between electronic apparatuses. The application field of the connector is quite wide. Industries such as computer, communication, and data transmission, even medical treatment, industrial electronic measuring instruments and automobiles all need to use connectors. However, with the trend of development of smaller and thinner electronic apparatuses, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board and flexible flat cable (FFC) are widely used in electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, keyboards, hard disk drivers, fax machines and other multimedia apparatuses. Thus the FPC/FFC electrical connector used to connect the flexible printed circuit board and the motherboard or connect the flexible flat cable and the motherboard is correspondingly applied in the above-mentioned electronic apparatuses. Currently, in the field of the FPC/FFC electrical connector, the electrical connector used for electrically connecting the FPC board mainly includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals accommodated in the insulating body, and a card board moveably assembled to the insulating body. When the FPC board is inserted into the insulating body, the card board presses against the FPC board, so that the FPC board is electrically contacted with the plurality of terminals.
As disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,797, an electrical connector for electrically connecting a FPC circuit board is provided. As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent No. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,797, a pair of arm receptacles 26 is formed at the external side walls of an insulator 1, which has a clamping slot disposed thereon. A handling portion 11 can be moved in the clamping slot via the arm 23, so that a space for inserting is left between the handling portion and the insulating body. When the FPC board is inserted, the handling portion 11 is pressed into a socket of the insulating body 1. Here, a pressing part of the handling portion 11 presses the FPC board, so that its conductive part closely contacts with the plurality of terminals to form the electrical connection between the FPC board and the electrical connector.
As shown in FIG. 2, a connector 20a is electrically connected to a FPC board 30a, and the connector 20a includes a plug terminal 23a and a slot 24a. The slot 24a is provided for inserting a FFC 40a. The FFC 40a is electrically connected with the FPC board 30a via the connector 20a. 
However, the electrical connector stricture establishing the electrical connection via this indirect manner has a highly complicated structure and is hard to be assembled. In addition, when the material department is performing an incoming material operation, it should be considered that, when a single electrical connector is used with other electronic devices, the complexity in processing is caused. Also, the price of the electrical connector is an important factor influencing the incoming material operation. For example, with the increase of the number of plug terminals in the electrical connector, the price of the electrical connector also becomes higher. Meanwhile, in order to connect the single electrical connector to different electronic devices, its volume and occupied space is quite large, which is not suitable for being used in the current electronic devices required to be flat.